Chapardeur
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ficlet. Ou Sanji cherche à plusieurs reprises qui peut bien voler dans la garde-manger.


**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages appartiennent à **Eiichiro Oda**.

**Note de l'auteure : **Ce ficlet est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "midi" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé. Alors je dois avouer que j'ai légèrement oublié le thème en cours de route, on va dire que ce n'est pas aussi évident que dans les autres ficlets. Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

Sanji était un cuisinier hors pair et il était certain que sa cuisine aidait les autres membres de l'équipage à s'améliorer, à devenir plus performants et meilleurs combattants pour affronter les prochaines aventures. Ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir jusqu'au One Piece. Malheureusement, il y avait quelqu'un de nuisible dans l'équipage, quelqu'un qui l'empêchait toujours de faire son travail de cuisinier. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne, mais il n'avait encore jamais réussi à la prendre la main dans le sac. Alors, il prenait son mal en patience, gardant autant qu'il le pouvait un œil sur le garde-manger.

Luffy était un estomac sur pattes et quatre repas par jour n'étaient pas suffisants pour lui. Six repas n'étaient pas suffisants non plus et le blond s'était déjà demandé où se trouvait la limite de son estomac. Avec le temps, Sanji avait appris les heures auxquelles le brun était le plus susceptible de venir voler dans le garde-manger. Le problème était son fruit du démon, avec son élasticité, il était compliqué pour le cuisinier de le surprendre au bon moment, mais il y arrivait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et aujourd'hui semblait être son jour de chance. Sans qu'il ne s'y soit attendu, il avait été dans le garde-manger à une heure totalement improbable et ce qu'il y avait trouvé était plus que satisfaisant. Luffy, la main sur une miche de pain, c'était son jour de chance, alors il n'avait pas hésité et avait sauté sur cette main. Il avait bien évidemment passé un savon à son capitaine, lui hurlant qu'il ne pouvait pas voler toute leur réserve puisqu'ils n'accostaient pas avant un bon bout de temps. Il avait boudé, parce qu'il était encore qu'un enfant et il avait retenu son sourire comme il l'avait pu.

Cependant, sa remontrance avait fonctionné, pendant un certain temps seulement, deux jours en réalité. Il s'en était directement pris à Luffy, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas croire qu'il faisait passer ses caprices et son estomac avant la santé et les besoins de son équipage. Mais le brun n'avait rien confessé et même s'il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, il savait que ce n'était pas Luffy qui volait.

Alors qui ?

Sanji avait alors à nouveau enfilé son trenchcoat de détective et était parti à la recherche du nouveau coupable. Il avait alors guetté le garde-manger, jusqu'à jamais ne le quitter des yeux et pourtant, de la nourriture disparaissait toujours. Il avait finalement l'impression d'être fou et le fait qu'il ruminait de son côté sans en parler au reste de l'équipage ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Encore une fois, c'était alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins que la réponse à sa question se révéla à lui.

Il était concentré sur une nouvelle recette qu'il avait mise au point pour aider ses amis à se rétablir plus rapidement lors de combats épuisants et il allait chercher des ingrédients lorsqu'il entendit la porte du fond se fermer brusquement. C'était son moment. Il avait tout laissé tomber et était parti en courant. Le Merry restait petit et il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver le coupable Zoro.

Il fut si étonné qu'il n'osa pas crier sur son rival et se cacha comme il le put. Ce qui ne le surpris pas, ce fut de le voir s'asseoir et être rejoint rapidement par Luffy qui mangea en une seule bouchée ce que le cactus avait ramené. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était Zoro qui alimentait leur capitaine ces derniers jours. Cependant, s'il était choqué de voir ce fier personnage se plier à la volonté du brun, un brin enfant, ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit quand il les vit s'embrasser.

_Oh putain de merde_.


End file.
